1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an integrated computer-implemented method for managing human resources and particularly, a computer-implemented method for managing resources that incorporates a supply management strategy, long and near-term supply planning and operational distribution of supplies.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increased competition and commoditization in the services segment, it is now necessary to improve the efficiency and effectiveness of supply chain balancing. There is a need to take a holistic approach in managing the extended, integrated supply chain for human resources. The supply/demand balancing must deliver optimal business results, in a defined, repeatable process. Currently no end-to-end integrated process exists which captures all human resources supply in a single place, matches this supply to demand and optimizes the supply/demand matching around business requirements. Overarching principles are needed to effectively govern the process, as well as metrics to ensure that benefit is delivered to the business.